


Becoming my Brother in Law's Little Girl

by DiaryOfMilo



Series: Milo's Diary [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Cheating, Creampie, Crossdressing, DDLG, Daddy Kink, Daddy/"Daughter", Feminization, Fucked Up, M/M, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30090078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiaryOfMilo/pseuds/DiaryOfMilo
Summary: Milo visits his sister and brother in law, but when he's left alone with his brother in law, things get a little heated.
Series: Milo's Diary [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213145
Kudos: 23





	Becoming my Brother in Law's Little Girl

Dear Diary,

I went to visit my sister. She's much older than me, married to a super hot guy (he's a personal trainer!) and they have two daughters. I adore my nieces, they always ask me to do their nails. Anyways, this visit was a little… different. My sister had some mommy/daughter bonding thing with a few other moms so I spent most of the day alone with her husband, Mark.

Turns out Mark is a bit of a perv! It started innocently enough, he offered me a drink, and we small-talked for a bit. He showed me his gym in the basement, and I may have asked him how some of the machines worked just to see his muscles in action. I'm not sure when but at some point our small talk turned to flirting. And he kissed me. He held me with one hand on the small of my back and the other in the back of my head and he kissed me so passionately it made me a little weak in the knees.

I pulled back a little and asked him if we really should be doing this and he said it was ok, it would be fine as long as we kept it between us. He took me upstairs, to the bedrooms, and he asked me if I would do something for him. I agreed. He gave me a schoolgirl outfit, one of those slutty ones you can buy online. He said he'd gotten it for my sister but she didn't like it. I was all too eager to put it on. He left me alone to get changed, and said he'd wait for me in his daughter's room.

The outfit was a little tight, and the skirt barely covered my ass, but damn I looked cute. My niece's bedroom is all pink and frilly and just cute things all over. He led me to the bed and made me lie down on it. He laid down next to me, and put his hand on my thigh. "How's my little girl doing?" he asked, slowly raising his hand up my thigh, "will you be a good girl for Daddy?" I just nodded. "Spread your legs for Daddy" he said, and I obeyed. He put some lube on his fingers and spread it on my hole. "Is Daddy's hand on your little girl parts making you wet baby?" A moan escaped me. "There's a good girl."

He moved to the foot of the bed and took out his clothes. He stroked his cock with the lube he had left on his fingers. His cock was huge, with a thick head, and veiny all over. "Show Daddy your pussy baby" he said, and I pulled my legs up from under the knees, spreading them and exposing myself to him. He came closer, and rubbed his cock against my hole, teasing me. "Daddy is gonna put his cock inside you baby. It might hurt a little but you're gonna be a good girl for Daddy, won't you?" He started pushing his cock into me, and he was so big it did hurt a little. I just bit my lip to hold the moan and took it like a good girl. "Oh fuck such a tight little pussy, made just for Daddy" he said when he bottomed out.

He fucked me slow and deep at first, gradually going faster and faster, slamming his cock into me. I kept screaming "Daddy! Daddy!" in between moans and gasps and it made him fuck me even harder. He leaned over me, my legs going over his shoulders, folding me in half. He kept fucking me hard and deep, whispering filthy things into my ear. I came with my cock trapped between us, rubbing against his abs. "Daddy is gonna come inside you baby girl, keep those legs spread for Daddy" he sat up and threw his head back, making the hottest grunts I've ever heard as he filled me with his cum. "Good girl" he said. He rolled us over so I was on top of him, and we stayed like that for a bit while catching our breaths.

We took a quick shower together, and I let Mark finger his cum out of me. We got dressed and went back downstairs, grabbed a couple more drinks and I sat at the kitchen counter, watching Mark prepare dinner for his family. My sister arrived shortly after, and we all had dinner together. When it was time to leave, I hugged each of them, and I whispered to Mark to keep the outfit, or get new ones. In my size this time.


End file.
